Prism Mates
Prism Mates / Prizm Mates (stylized as Prism☆Mates) (プリズム☆メイツ) was a Japanese dance and vocal trainee group under Avex. Prism☆Mates originally started off with 3 members (Reina, Mia and Karin) who were trainees that learned to sing, dance and model for the live action segment of the anime Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Their aim was to be a Prism Queen and when they finally hit their goal, they added another member (Ayami) and their name changed to Prizmmy. For the 2nd season of the anime Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future, Prism Mates returned for the live action segment Pretty Rhythm Studios but with different members. They were temporary members who were only there for a couple of episodes before an official audition was held. Generation 1 Prism Mates # Mia Kusakabe (Prizmmy) # Reina Kubo (Prizmmy) # Karin Takahashi (Prizmmy) Generation 2 Prism Mates # Sakura Koga / 古賀さくら (4th generation Roni Girl) # Reira Hamada / 浜田麗愛 (Kids Model) # Yurina Horioka / 堀岡由利奈 (JSDA dancer) # Mayuka Sasazawa / 笹沢真由花 (Former UltraGirls Member) # Rise Katsuno / 勝野莉世 (Kpop Group Cherry Bullet Member as "Remi") # Misaki Sato / 佐藤心咲 # Sara Kimura / 木村紗良 (Steppy Colors; Advertising the toy 'Steppy') # Satoru Aoki / 青木智瑠 # Yuka Takayanagi (joined the official line up of Prism Mates) # Runa Suzuki (joined the official line up of Prism Mates) Once the auditions were held, the now permanent Prism Mates began to regularly join Prizmmy for the segment. Often seen as their assistants who helped the members. Generation 3 Prism Mates # Kanon Hagino # Natsu Usukura # Hina Miyazaki (Leader) # Mirei Takahashi # Yuka Takayanagi # Runa Suzuki (Sub-Leader) # Momona Aoki For this era, Prism Mates were given numbers called "Mates No". They were partnered up and were given duets (Kanon&Mirei - Dancing Doctor, Natsu&Yuka - Pojikaru World, Runa&Hina - Glory Days) while Momona was given a solo (Chocolate Paradise). Their goal was to have a CD debut. They were also Prizmmy's backup dancers before they debuted as a unit with Prizmmy called Prism Box. For their song Rainbow x Rainbow however, Momona didn't participate (only in the MV) due to her young age as she was only 8 years old. Generation 4 Prism Mates # Kanon Hagino # Natsu Usukura # Hina Miyazaki (Leader) # Mirei Takahashi # Yuka Takayanagi # Runa Suzuki (Sub-Leader) # Momona Aoki # Airi Hamamura # Sana Ishii 2 new members were added on December 23, 2013 and made their first MV appearance in Happy Star Restaurant. They were given Mates No. 8 and 9. In 2014, Hina joined Prizmmy and a year later graduated from Prism Mates along with Runa on May 2, 2015. Generation 5 Prism Mates # Kanon Hagino # Natsu Usukura (Leader) # Mirei Takahashi # Yuka Takayanagi (Sub-Leader) # Momona Aoki # Airi Hamamura # Sana Ishii Prism Mates were given their first group song Zenshin Zenrei Go My Way which was released alongside Prizmmy's Love Trooper. Kanon and Natsu graduated on April 29, 2016. Their Mates No. hasn't been changed since the last era. Generation 6 Prism Mates (Current Line-Up) # Mirei Takahashi (Sub-Leader) # Yuka Takayanagi (Leader) # Momona Aoki # Airi Hamamura # Sana Ishii This was the final line-up before Prism Mates disbanded. Prism Mates disbanded alongside Prizmmy on March 31, 2017 in the live Last Live: Hello My Future. They disbanded due to wanting to focus on solo activities. Since disbandment Prism Mates have met up once to go to Disneyland wearing the Prizmmy T-shirts. Kanon, Hina, Mirei and Airi have currently ceased activities but they have appeared sometimes. Kanon was a model for somebody in Chojuudai and has appeared on Natsu's Instagram post. Hina continues to make small appearances and activities on her twitter. Mirei hasn't had any activities but Karin likes to post selfies with her. Momona used to have a MixChannel account where she frequently posted but has deleted it. Airi has not made any appearances in the industry since disbandment. Yuka is learning to be a voice actress and has her own podcast. She is also a PriPara girl and was the main host in Kiratto PriChan's (former PriPara) youtube channel. Sana is currently a model and is always updating on her twitter account. She has also appeared in dramas. Natsu has created an Instagram account and it's unknown but she is possibly a student under EXPG along with her little sister Rina. Momona is currently a member of The Girls Project by Stardust Promotion Section 1. With this, it's possible she is now under Stardust Promotion. # On their official website, Prism Mates is written as "Prizm Mates' on the URL. # Kanon, Natsu and Runa all went to the last live. # They often shorten their name to "Mates" rather than saying "Prism Mates". # Every member was a Prism Mates member at one point except Ayami who joined Prizmmy straight away. Category:Prism Mates